The purpose of Study 1 is to investigate the underlying biological mechanisms associated with stress-related reactivity in subjects presenting with clinical symptoms of chronic pain, fatigue, and inflammation. The outcome may provide insight into some of the mechanisms that contribute to these common and debilitating chronic disorders. Study 2 is to investigate the effects of 6 weeks of taking propranolol, a beta-blocker (a drug generally used to treat hypertension and which decreases the pumping actions of the heart), on the underlying biological mechanisms associated with stress-related physical changes in subjects presenting with clinical symptoms of chronic pain, fatigue and inflammation. The outcome may provide insights into some of the mechanisms that contribute to these common and debilitating chronic disorders.